


Chocolate Chips

by widdlewed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Reborn - Freeform, Erections, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, adult tsuna, mature themes, touching butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: Tsuna is a snarky little shit who doesn't understand the rules of making out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkchi13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchi13/gifts).



> HERE YOU GO
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long. Like...for real long
> 
> I'm sorry it is so short. I'm just - sorry. So sorry.

“You taste like chocolate chips.” 

 

Reborn leaned back, staring blankly at Tsuna. Tsuna, sprawled along Reborn’s lap with his arms wrapped around the man’s neck, blinked back innocently. Wasn’t hard to look innocent though, considering the younger adult was only clad in a T-shirt and a pair of boxers.

 

(Tsuna, during his years training under Reborn, had developed a almost resentment for pants. Reborn believed it was a side-effect of the dying will bullets. Not that he was complaining. It was one less article of clothing to strip from his lover.)

 

“What.” Wasn’t there some sort of rule where you didn’t talk during heavy make-out sessions? 

 

“You. You taste like chocolate chips. I thought you didn’t like sweets,” Tsuna spoke as he nudged their noses together. 

 

“I don’t,” Reborn agreed as his hands slid lower down Tsuna’s back, smirking at the goosebumps he felt trailing after his touch. He cupped Tsuna’s butt and hoisted Tsuna closer to him. “I do not taste like chocolate chips, Silly-Tsuna.” 

 

“Y-yeah you do,” Tsuna stuttered, cheeks heating as he wiggled in Reborn’s lap. Reborn gave a soft huff and relaxed back against the pillows. “I’m not silly.”

 

“Tsuna, we really got to set some rules for when we get...passionate,” Reborn spoke, his eyes narrowing at the word. 

 

“Sexy times. Say sexy times instead,” Tsuna snickered as he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Reborn’s cheek. 

 

“Oh my god, you completely ruin the mood,” Reborn growled low in his throat as he pinched one of Tsuna’s buttcheeks. Tsuna squeaked, jerking up from Reborn’s lap at the sharp pain. 

 

“And you are still a complete sadist!” Tsuna hissed as he pouted like a wet kitten at the hitman. 

 

“A pinch on the ass is hardly painful,” Reborn spoke with an eyeroll, brushing some of Tsuna’s bangs out of his face. “And seriously, no talking when I have my tongue down your throat.” 

 

“Can I hum instead?” Tsuna asked, giving a innocent smile. 

 

“You cheeky little shit.” Reborn tugged on the back of Tsuna’s neck, drawing him closer. He pressed their lips together, using his tongue to swipe at Tsuna’s lower lip. Tsuna melted against Reborn, his hands roaming up into his black hand and tugging. Tsuna gave a obnoxiously loud and drawn out hum as Reborn forced his tongue into Tsuna’s mouth. Reborn bit down on Tsuna’s lower lip, silencing the younger male. 

 

Reborn’s right hand trailed under Tsuna’s t-shirt, slipping under his waistband while his left squeezed appreciatively at Tsuna’s butt. 

 

“You still taste like chocolate chips,” Tsuna laughed as he drew away with a wet suction noise. Reborn groaned loudly. 

 

“And you need to shut up. Seriously Tsuna, do I need to fill that mouth with something to shut you up?” 

 

Tsuna leaned away from Reborn, planting his hands on the man’s shoulders to steady himself as he drew back on his knees. He raised an eyebrow at Reborn before glancing down at Reborn’s noteable erection. 

 

“I don’t think it’ll be big enough to keep me quiet,” Tsuna decided, a impish smile tugging on his lips. 

 

“That’s it. No more spending time with those fuckers you call friends. They’re corrupting you and turning you into some sort of snarky little bitch.” Reborn shoved at Tsuna’s chest, causing the skinnier man to tumble backwards with a string of giggles. 

 

“Come on Reborn! Mukuro and Byakuran aren’t  _ that  _ bad,” Tsuna laughed as Reborn planted his hands on either side of Tsuna’s head, hovering over him. Reborn pressed down on the mattress, watching how Tsuna’s eyes dilated at the feeling of his body sinking. 

 

“Sure,” Reborn placated and leaned closer, his breath ghosting against Tsuna’s face. Tsuna’s eyes were almost a ring of brown against his blown up pupils, his tongue darting out against his lips. Reborn sat up, Tsuna frowning as the man cupped his own chin. “Hm. I don’t know anymore Tsuna. I don’t really feel in the mood to fuck around anymore. Your snark put a damper on my little buddy here.” 

 

“Now you need to shut up,” Tsuna spoke as he drew a knee up, brushing his leg against Reborn’s clothed erection. “You calling your dick ‘little buddy’ is probably the fastest mood killer ever invented.” 

 

“Oh? Now you know how I feel, having to look at your-” Tsuna threw himself upwards, tossing his arms around Reborn as he crashed their lips together. They rocked backwards, Reborn’s hands immediately finding home on Tsuna’s thighs as Tsuna wrapped his legs around Reborn. Reborn winced, falling back against their mountain of pillows. 

 

Tsuna curls his legs up on either side of Reborn, pressing against him flatly as he sucked on Reborn’s lower lip. He broke their kiss, peppering a trail of butterfly kisses against his jawline and down his neck. He found the tender patch of skin behind Reborn’s ear and sucked, grinning against the man’s skin as Reborn dug his nails into Tsuna’s hips. 

 

Reborn ground upwards, keeping Tsuna’s hips in place as he brushed against his lover. Tsuna hummed, tingles racing down is back as he met Reborn’s motions with his own. One of Reborn’s hands left Tsuna’s hips, sliding around to cup at the shorter teen’s buttcheek.

 

Reborn’s index and middle finger rubbed between Tsuna’s cheeks, brushing against Tsuna’s entrance. 

 

Tsuna gave a high-pitched choke and buried his hot face into Reborn’s shoulder, stilling his motions. 

 

“Did you just-?” Reborn almost sounded offended. Tsuna jerked his head up, looking scandalized. 

 

“No!” Tsuna squeaked out. “It just - tickled.” 

 

“Tickled.” Reborn sounded unimpressed. “God you are so silly.” 

 

“And you taste like chocolate chips,” Tsuna shot back. Reborn rolled his eyes, pecking Tsuna against the lips. 

 

Tsuna burst into a wide grin at the affection. 

**Author's Note:**

> what a great place to stop 
> 
> ԅ(´ڡ`ԅ)
> 
> I don't know what I was doing. I was gonna continue writing but just....I dunno. I couldn't. It felt forced. One day (maybe). I'm so sorry


End file.
